What the?
by Rani Konako
Summary: Ternyata Lenka tidak bercanda pada Len, dia benar-benar meninggal karna Rinto.. Tapi Rinto juga mati entah oleh siapa. Lebih lagi Len ingin memastikan, waktu Len sampai di kamar mayat.. or RnR please! Chap 3 rillis!
1. Chapter 1 : OMG!

I don't understand

Rani:….

Rin:Hello author?

Rani:*diem*

Meiko:AUTHOR DIPANGGIL RIN!

Rani:*masih diem dan cuek*

Len:hell?author kenapa sih jadi diem gini?padahal biasanya bawel!halo-back to world author!*sambil melambaikan tangannya di dekat wajah author.

Rani:….*masih diem,meiko udah nyiapin tangan buat mukul tapi ga berhasil karna dicegat Rin*

Rin:author paling manis,cantik,SADARR!

Rani:….*diem*

Meiko:WOY!SADARRRRRRRR AUTHOR KAMPRET

Rani:APAAN SIH MEIKO!LU GA USAH BANYAK OMONG DEH!*mukul meiko pake coklat raksasa*

Rin:akhirnya balik ke dunia juga author

Rani:*Cuma ngasih kertas terus pergi*

Len: **Disclaimer:saya author baru,ga punya pengalaman,saya tau cerita saya jelek bin abal!DAN AKHIR KATA!SAYA GA PUNYA VOCALOID!**

Rin:sejak kapan author kita jadi galak ya?

Len:sejak….dia bikin fandom yang I love you len!*gulp* ato dia lagi stress karna bingung nempatin titik,koma,dll?

Rani:apaan sih!lo berdua gaje bgt!baca cerita SANA!

Rin:I,iya author!

Meiko:HEH GA USAH GALAK!

Rani:BERISIK LU!PEMINUM SAKE!OK BUAT PARA READER SILAHKAN BACA

**What the?**

**Chapter 1:OMG?**

"ngapain lo ngikutin gua MULU HAH?"kata seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan mata azure,namanya….udahlah dia Cuma figuran doang*digaplok sama pemeran baru*.sementara orang yang mengikutinya dari tadi Cuma ngikut dan geliatin cewe ini.

"nama ku Riu,Riu kagamine..namamu.."

"sorry!gua ga perlu ngenalin diri gua!"kata cewe itu udah ngacir entah kenapa

Sementara adik riu,rin kagamine melakukan aktivitas yang sama yang dilakukan kakaknya mengikuti seseorang yang bernama len kagane,merupakan playboy tingkat elit..padahal dia shota!bukannya aneh?(len:nge gaplok author pake pohon pisang)

" a, a, anu kagane-san " kata Rin gugup,Len nengok dan tersenyum lembut dan tulus banget dan bikin Rin melting…

"ada apa kagamine?dan

Truu Truu Truu…."Hp len berbunyi,len melihat dari siapa dan mengangkat telepon

"halo,kak?ada apa?"kata len dengan tersenyum,lalu dia menengok ke Rin "sebentar ya kagamine-chan" rin mengganguk pelan dan menjauhi len.

"jangan bilang kamu juga di gangguin stalker sama sepertiku?"kata orang yang barusan menelpon len,len melirik Rin karna len tidak mau info ini diketahui Rin.

"ng-aku lumayan suka ma dia,jadi aku sih happy-happy aja,namanya Rin kagamine manis kan?"kata len tersenyum sambil blushing.

" WHAT! KAMU SUKA RIN KAGAMINE? " kata orang di telpon pake TOA, Rin yang ngedenger ngedeketin len,len blushing.

" E, emang bener Len " kata Rin dengan volume suara kecil, BANGSAT! GILA KAU KAKAK! Kata len dalam hati,sementara orang yang sedang ngobrol dengan len terkekeh.

" terima aja len-jangan malu atuh…. " kata orang itu, " lagian lo kan udah bilang suka dari saat dia ngikutin kamu len "

" I WILL KILL YOU NOW MY SISTER! " kata Len dengan nada serius,

"kehehehe"kata orang itu "uhuk!uhuk!BRUUGH!"

(Len POV)

Aku mendengar kakakku batuk-batuk dan terjatuh,ada apa sih?jangan-jangan penyakit jantung kakak KUMAT!

"ha,ha,halo?"kataku bingung,kudengar suara seseorang tertawa.

"akhirnya kita dapat…penenang Master itu setelah kita racuni"kata hanya kaget…master?siapa?

"si,si,sialan kalian.."kata kakakku dengan suara parau "awas kalian….len,aku minta maaf….sampai jumpa,SRUUT!Uhuk..Uhuk!"

"akhirnya kau akan segera mati juga….hahaha!tepat juga kau sebagai polisi muda….hahaha!"kata orang itu,Rin menguping aku melirik Rin.

"ke-kenapa kau berkhianat dengan kepolisian?"kata kakakku.

""karna kau Lenka,kau terlalu membuatku terkalahkan…walau kita pacaran…"kata seseorang itu,pacar kakak lenka..RINTO?

"ahahaha,Len becanda doang kok!== mau aja kau di bohongin!"kata kakakku,aku hanya menghela napas lega…Rin melirikku.. "nyatakan cintamu pada Rin ya!bye"aku tidak menutup telpon itu tapi aku hanya mengecilkan volume suaranya.

(Lenka POV)

Akupun masih menyalakan telponku,aku hendak mematikannya tapi Rinto merebut HPku dan sangat jelas yang tadi bukan rekayasa tapi adalah asli semata..Rinto hanya tertawa sinis,entah ini berbeda dengan rinto yang biasanya Rinto yang azure memerah,dan tergambar senyum licik di wajahnya.

"Rinto..ada apa denganmu?"

"aku sakit hari ini,inilah watakku yang asli dengan lens kontak merahku,sejak dulu aku ingin membunuhmu…karna kau adalah tujuan dari misi B-Rabbit* tapi aku menggagalkan misi itu berturut-turut,aku sakit hari ini Lenka maaf"kata Rinto tersenyum sedih, "aku harusnya menghancurkanmu…tapi aku malah menyukaimu…aku tidak sanggup melihatmu terluka"

Tllleeeek

Pisau yang dipakai Rinto untuk melukaiku terjatuh,aku hanya melihat rinto dan kini Rinto mata azure rinto kembali menangis perlahan,Rinto lalu mengambil pisau itu kembali,dan

SREEEEEEEEEEK!

"KYAAAAA!"jeritku karna Rinto merobek bajuku dan mulai menusuk jantungku,kini dia tertawa lagi."sakit Rinto!"

(misi B-Rabbit:misi dari seseorang yang dijuluki kelinci hitam,and dialah yang memerintah Rinto karna Rinto orang kepercayaannya dan..err sudahlah nanti malah bongkar siapa B-Rabbit!)

(Rinto POV)

"aku sudah tidak mau main-main dengan misiku,aku mau merobekmu dalam hidupku,mengerti?"kataku dengan suara seperti menangis,Lenka hanya pasrah hingga dia menangis di tengah-tengah kejadian berdarah hatiku sangat sakit ketika aku harus membunuh lenka,maafkan aku lenka.

"ada pesan terakhir NONA?"kataku,lenka yang sudah kelihatan pucat melihatku,dia malah tersenyum dan menarik tanganku

"Dai-daisu-ki da-da-yo"kata Lenka "ka—kau jug-ga ter-pa—ksa kan?a-a-ku ta-u"lenka lalu tersenyum dan tertidur…

Dia bukan tertidur dia tertidur untuk selamanya…sekarang aku sudah membunuhnya

"Misi B-Rabbit selesai"kataku dan akupun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

SREEEEEEEEEEEK!

Seseorang melukai punggungku dan menusuk jantungku,

"Penghianat.."kata orang itu,aku melihat rambut ungu yang ditutupi topeng… "mati saja kau"dia berkata dengan dingin kepadaku. "aku tidak akan pernah mau melihatmu lagi!"katanya sambil menangis.

"ka-kau"belum sempat aku selesai berkata,pandanganku kabur dan semuanya menjadi gelap…

(len POV)

Sekarang aku hanya berjalan berdua bersama Rin..er..entah ya dia sangat manis sekali,Rin memandangku dengan sangat apa?

"Len tadi kata siapa kamu menyukaiku"kata Rin polos jujur dengan nada malu dan muka kepiting rebus

Deg!

Mukaku langsung merona hebat,tentu saja…itu membuat atmosfer di sekeliling kami jadi Hening,rin menatapku dalam..aku tidak bisa mengelak pandangannya.

"a,anu aku menyukaimu…Rin"kataku dengan hanya tersenyum kaget dan merona

"kau mau jadi pacarku?"kataku dengan volume kecil…Rin menggangguk,dan aku langsung memeluknya…setelah aku dan rin balik ke kelasku dan mengambil Hpku dan mengencangkan suaranya.

"kakak aku berhasil!"kataku dengan suara kecil,namun aku mendengar suara yang bukan berasal dari kakak.

"sial…Cepat bawa mayat Rinto dan Lenka ke rumah sakit!"aku terdiam beberapa saat… "ck…untung kita diberi tahu oleh Mr.S!bahwaa B-Rabbit melakukan ini lagi…Tapi kita terlambat!"

"A…apa?"kataku kaget dengan semua itu.

"Ah?ternyata ada Hp disini…ya halo"kata orang yang dari tadi menggerutu.

"a,apa kakakku ba,bai,baiik saja?"kataku ketakutan.

"Maaf?dia sudah meninggal…jangan beritahukan ini kepada adiknya"kata orang itu,hatiku pedih,apa kakak yang mungkin menyanyangiku sudah hilang (lenka:kok pake mungkin? Len:soalnya kamu jail!)

Truuk!

Aku menjatuhkan Hpku karna saking syoknya,tanpa terasa semua di kelasku melihatku…termasuk temanku luka dan gakupo.

"a,ada apa Len?mukamu pucat sekali"kata gakupo dengan agak khawatir,luka mengganguk.

"ti-ti-tidak a,aku tidak apa-apa"

ZRAAT!

"Len Kagane!aku punya berita DUKA untukmu!"kata seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam dan mata azure,dia mengatakan dengan suara parau dan sambil menangis…

"aku su-sudah dengar…"kataku,gadis itu mendekatiku,dan memberikanku sebuah kertas.

Untuk adik dari Rinto Takeuchi dan Lenka kagane

Aku ingin memberitahukan bahwa kakak kalian terbunuh oleh B-rabbit,sekarang mereka sedang berada di Rumah Sakit Kyushu.

"lebih baik,kita kesana…dan the hell with you Riu KAGAMINE JANGAN IKUTI AKU TRUS!"katanya sambil menangis dan memukul seorang laki-laki dengan cirri-ciri mirip sepertiku. "ah ya…namaku Sakurani Takeuchi dari kelas 1-1"

"ah,hei…aku sudah punya….."kataku kaget dengan tarikan tangannya.

"aku tau dia Rin-chan!lagipula dia sudah tau dengan kabar duka ini"katanya dengan suara parau dan menangis.

(skip Time)

Kamipun sampai di rumah sakit Kyushu,aku ditemani dengan rin dan para tikus dan kucing yang dari tadi bertengkar eng?maaf saya salah baca!maksudku Sakurani dan Riu kagamine yang sedang bertengkar.

"anu len,kenalkan ini kakakku Riu Kagamine…mirip sepertimu ya?"kata Rin tersenyum dan menghasilkan efek daun-daun berguguran,len melting tingkat aku dkk masuk ke ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Mayat'.Sumpah dah seumur-umur baru nyium bau busuk bgt begini,sakurani dan Riu yang nemenin masih melihat-lihat dimana keberadaan masuk ke dalam ruang mayat dan mencari kakakku bersama rin…

**1**

**2**

**3**

"UDARA!"seorang mayat tiba-tiba berteriak gaje,tunggu,tunggu,Itu orang hidup?atau

.

.

.

.

MAYAT?

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"kata seseorang yang ternyata Riu dia berlari dari ruang mayat begitu pula aku dan Rin..

"Sakurani?apa yang kau lakukan disini?"kata orang itu

**(Sakurani POV)(kayaknya sampai sini bahasanya jadi elo and gue…mangap readers!)**

"kau siapa?seenaknya memanggilku!"kataku berlagak,yah,pantes lah…aku ga kenal ni cowo!

"heee-kakakmu tersayang yang paling cakep di dunia,punya pacar cantik and lebih boh*y di banding kamu"kata orang dengan iris kuning dan rambut kuning itu.

BUUK!

"lo jangan seenaknya manggil gua kayak gitu ya!ngenek gua liat elu udah mati idup lagi!Lagian gue ga kenal ELO!"kataku dengan bahasa singkat jelas and -beraninya dia bilang kalau pacarnya lebih boh*y di banding aku!Kenal aja kagak! "Kalau gitu kenalin dirimu!"

"Ok,Lady-princess-yang –paling-suka-coklat-dari-amrik…

Namaku rinto Takeuchi

Suka banget sama pacar ane tercinteh

Dan paling suka ngeliatin ade gua mandi"kata orang itu polos and jujur banget,tapi kok bahasanya mirip Rinto kalau lagi ngegoda aku ya?

"F*CK banget buat elo,tapi lokan bukan kakak gua…kakak gua rambutnya kuning dan matanya azure,cakep pula..kalau elo udah jelek ngegoda orang ga dikenal"kataku sambil nunjukin mid*le finger.(author:duh?sejak kapan ni cerita jadi agak mengarah ga baik? O.O)orang itu Cuma tersenyum,dan menyeringai.

"O-key,kalau gitu aku bilang yah,lo itu suka sama stalker elo yg lumayan cakep itu…."kata orang itu mulai menyerigai,

DEG!

.

.

.

.

ANJRITT!DARIMANA ORANG INI TAU RAHASIA TERBESAR GUA?

Tunggu yang tau rahasia itukan…Cuma Kakak rinto!jangan-jangan…

"Kakak Ri,Rinto?"kataku ga percaya,orang itu tersenyum dan ngeliatin satu orang di belakang…aku nengok,ternyata ada Riu yang mukanya seperti kepiting !mati aku!

"namaku…"

TBC

Rani:…. A,halo para reader tercinta…saya mau curhat dikit boleh ga?oiya para readers saya tau nama Len dan semuanya jadi ada yang kecil dan yang gede,trus ada titik koma yang mungkin agak bikin sulit baca...itu karna...saya buat fic ini udah lama...saat saya kelas 6 SD...jadi mohon dimaklumi...trus...saya mau ngomong juga bahasanya jadi agak kasar dikit..Rate M

Rin:eh?ada apa author?

Rani:ga…bagi yang mau…aja sih…yang mau dengar,hati saya lagi sakit bgt rin…trus saya di bull – ah itu bukan apa-apa!GYAA!*Rin peluk Author*

Rin:akhirnya author kembali!*nangis

Len:*cekrek!*DAPET FOTO DUA ORANG YURI!

Rin:EH,SHOTA!AKU BUKAN YURI!

Rani:stop sampe SITU!*neken kata situ*but rind an len ga bisa berhenti

Riu:aku pul—a*di hadiahin tonjokan tas dari Rani

Rani:NGAPAIN LO KE SINI LAGI!*Rani lari kekamar sambil mewek*rind an len nengok ke arah riu

Riu:ahahaha,by the way!RnR ya readers!

Rani:pokoknya kalau cerita ini reviewnya kurang dari dua…cerita ini selese…disini!*kidding*..ga review ga papa kok...nanti chap 2 bener-bener aku betulin^^

-note:kagak nerima flame ga mutu*ditendang readers


	2. Chapter 2: Live again

Rani: Myiaw... Were the black cats haloween!

Rin : HEY! THAT'S MY SONG WITH LEN!

Len : sudahlah Rin... Balas Review:

**Kito athena** : Iya~~.. Penasaran? Yang kedua ini bikinnya sehari kebut jadi kagak bisa panjang-panjang.. Sebenarnya paling seru chap.3 sih~~ kekeke Blood there..*digaplok Rin* Makasih ripiunya~~

**Mifune Haruka** : Saran diterima! Thanks ya! Ikut kalau mau bakar-bakaran! Makasih Ripiunya~~

**Shana Hwang** : Iya... Makasih Ripiunya~~

Rin : Eh, author.. di cerita I wan't your love orang nge flame ternyata nanti cerita author ya? Nyatanya dia baca lagi! Kagak tau diri juga tu orang...

Rani : Begitulah Rin! Tapi saya sih bilang makasih cerita saya di Favorite~~ ARIGATOU~~

Gakupo : Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: Author Rani yang punya ide entah dari mana bisa bikin fic ini.. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH PUNYA VOCALOID! Tapi dia punya Sakurani.. Tokoh OCnya**..

Rani : GAKUPO! TERONGMU LUDES UNTUK SELAMANYA!

Gakupo : WHOT? Ah,Readers silakan baca...*pundungsomnia*

* * *

What the?

chapter 2: Live again

* * *

(Sakurani POV)

"Namaku Rinto Takeuchi.. BERAPA KALI AKU HARUS NGULANG SIH?" Kata orang yang ngaku kaka Rintoku. WUAA! Marahnya mirip banget!

"KA,KAKAK RINTO ?" Kataku. Lalu meluk stalker eh, RIU MAKSUDNYA! Riu masih merona sedemikian rupa.. DAMN! JANGAN BILANG KAU DENGER YANG TADI?

"Mmh..." Kata seseorang bangun, Mayat apa Manusia?

.

.

.

.

"Dimana nih? Bau banget? HOEKS!" Kata seseorang dengan wajah masih berparas cantik dan memiliki rambut diikat twin teal dengan warna biru.

"Eh bener juga... Ini dimana Sakurani?" Kata orang yang jiwanya Rinto. Tiba-tiba bulu kudukku merinding hebat.. OH MY GOD... INI KAN KAMAR...

.

.

.

"MAYAT!" Kataku lalu menarik orang yang baru saja kupeluk. Lalu kami keluar dari Ruang mayat dengan sangat takut. SUMPAH! NGEJERIT-JERIT LAH LIAT MAYAT IDUP LAGI!(kayak tadi contohna)

(Rin POV)

"MAYAT!" Kata Sakurani ngejerit-jerit.. Ada apa sih? Lalu aku memandangi Len yang ikut kebingungan juga kebingungan. Lalu kulihat dua pasangan sejoli keluar dari kamar SE- Eh, Mayat dengan wajah satu memerah dan satu memucat pasi.

"SUMPAH GUA NGELIAT MAYAT IDUP!" Kata Sakurani dengan muka sepucat orang mati, sementara yang satu lagi sedang merona dengan hebat... Dan lagi, mereka lagi pengangan tangan. Aku ngelirik Len, ternyata Len melirikku.

"Ehem, ehem.. " Kataku bersamaan dengan Len. Sakurani lalu melihat ke arah tangannya, lalu dia melepaskannya dan tersenyum malu.

.

.

.

"LEN! ADA OREO RASA JERUK !" Kata seseorang dari ruang mayat. Denger Jeruk aku langsung bereaksi..(kebiasaan!)

"HAH! JERUK! MANA?" Kataku yang maniak jeruk. Orang itu tertawa menggelegar kayak genderuwo. Lalu pintu mayat sedikit-sedikit terbuka...

"Hai!" Kata gadis bertwin teal berambut biru. Dengan orang tinggi berambut kuning dan rambut kuning panjang. Muka Sakurani memucat lagi... Sadar akan apa yang kami lihat..

"GREP!"

Kami semua (Riu, Rin, Sakurani) meluk Len yang sebenernya ikut parno abis. Gimana kagak parno? LIAT ORANG IDUP LAGI? Sementara dua orang itu cuma ngeliatin kami dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Lo semua kenapa sih? Ada yang aneh ma kita ya?" Kata orang dengan rambut kuning. SECARA GITU! MANA ADA ORANG KAGAK TAKUT LIAT ORANG IDUP LAGI?

"E, Emang kamu kakak Rinto? Walaupun beda... kamukan kaga punya da**!" Kata Sakurani nunjuk orang yang mempunyai rambut kuning. orang yang dipanggil Rinto tiba-tiba nyengir ngeliatin sesuatu yang besar itu..

DUAK!

"Aw~~" Kata orang yang dipanggil Rinto. Sakit ga tuh? Dipukul di bagian perut?

"JANGAN PERVENT KAMU YA! NGERTI KAGAK RINTO!" Kata gadis yang berambut biru dan bertwinteal. Tiba-tiba kami semua melepaskan genggaman yang bikin Len ampir pingsan karna nyesek.

"Iya deh! LENKA! YANG BO-

BUAAK!

"NGOMONG APALAGI? RINTO TAKEUCHI!" Kata gadis yang dipanggil Lenka.

(Len POV)

"Tu, tunggu..? Kalian sudah mati dan masuk ke tubuh orang lain?" Kata Sakurani nunjuk orang yang dipanggil Rinto. Lalu gadis berambut twinteal biru itu melihat badannya.

"GYAAAAAAAAA! INI BUKAN BADANKU! KEMANA BADANKU?" Kata gadis itu dengan suara oktaf tinggi..

**PRANG**  
**PRANG**

**PRAANG!**

**PRANG!**

SET DAH! TELINGA AKU BISA ANCUR! LIAT! KACA-KACA SETEMPAT PECAH SEMUA? GIMANA CERITANYA COBA? Kami menutup telinga kami.. Sakurani udah langsung pingsan gara-gara ga nutup kuping.

BRUUUK!

"WAA! SAKURANI?" Kata Riu terus mengangin badan Sakurani..

"Set DAH! Lu mau mecahin berapa KACA LENKA?" Kata orang yang berambut kuning yang di rasuki oleh pacar kakakku, Rinto. Sementara gadis bertwin teal rambut biru yang dirasuki kakakku. "Daripada Lu bengong kagak percaya! Gimana kalau kita liat di Ruang mayat? Siapa tau kita nemu badan kita yang asli!"

"Wait a second.. Kamu di bunuh siapa? Kan yang bunuh a-UPH!" Kata gadis(Lenka) yang di bungkam mulutnya oleh gadis kuning(Rinto). Datanglah seorang dokter berpakaian layaknya dokter dengan seorang suster membawa itu bawa catetan tagihan listrik, tagihan biaya perawatan, tagihan obat, dan lain lain.

"Ada apa Ribut-RIBBUT! MAYAT!" Kata Susternya sambil mengangin kepala dokter. kenapa mengangin kepala dokternya? Dokternya lebih shota daripada aku gitu!

"..." Dokter cuma ngeliatin kami, tiba-tiba ekspresinya kaget. "DEMI APA MAYAT?" Set dah.. ni dokter LOLA amet.. Sementara orang yang mengaku Lenka dan Rinto masuk ke dalam kamar mayat.

(Normal POV)

Rinto dan Lenka memasuki ruangan mayat dengan tatapan horor.. Dunia orang mati disini menakutkan.. Mereka mencari tubuh mereka masing-masing.. Rinto mencari tubuhnya dan Lenka mencari tubuhnya sendiri.. Rinto dengan tidak sengaja nemu tubuh Lenka. '_Kesempatan EMAS! JANGAN LEWATKAN!'_ Pikir otak mesum Rinto.

'_Manis banget dah elu Lenka... Malaikat pasti bakal terpikat dengan elu.._' ujar Rinto dalam hati.. sambil mandangi tubuh Lenka yang indah bagi Rinto untuk dilihat.

"RINTO! AKU NEMU TUBUH KAMU NIH!" Kata Lenka ngedatengi Rinto yang udah nose blood dari tadi..

.

.

.

**BLETAK!**

"AAAAAAAAAWWW! APA LAGI?" Kata Rinto sambil mengang kepalanya, Lenka yang sudah marah tingkat akut karna Rinto ga ngasih tahu udah nemu tubuhnya..

"NAPA LO KAGAK NGASIH TAU GUA?" Kata Lenka mukul Rinto pake pisang raksaksa. Rinto yang tubuhnya ga kebal ama pukulan Lenka otomatis menghindar.

"nggh..." Tiba-tiba orang dalam tubuh asli Lenka bangun. Lenka dan Rinto langsung pucat pasi...

"!" Kata Lenka tapi ditarik ama Rinto. "RINTO! KABURLAH!"

"Heh! Kitakan mau kembali ke tubuh masing-masing kan? Kita juga harus mengobrol dengan orang dalam tubuh kita! KAU NGERTI!" Kata Rinto seakan-akan berwibawa banget. Lenka cuma ngeliatin trus balik dengan menaikan satu alisnya.

"Disini bau banget sih!" Kata orang yang ada di tubuh Lenka bangun.

"waaw... Anda sudah bangun toh, Lenka cek yang satunya!" Kata Rinto menyuruh Lenka. Lenka lau menggangguk pelan dan mendatangi orang yang satunya.

"Belum sadar!" Kata Lenka teriak. Rinto lalu melihat gadis itu dan gadis itu melihat Rinto.

"! TUBUHKU!" Kata gadis itu menunjuk Rinto, Rinto tersenyum dan...

"Kita tertukar tubuh... Mau diapakan kira-kira?" Kata Rinto masih seperti berwibawa.

"E,eh... Ti, Tidak Tahu!" Kata gadis itu.. Lalu Rinto mendekatkan wajahnya ke gadis itu..

**BLETAK!**

"JANGAN GANGGU DIA! AWAS KAU!" Kata Lenka menggelegar..

"Dasar ganggu!" Kata Rinto memengang kepalanya.

-(Markas B-Rabbit)-

"Hm? Sungguh merepotkan.. Apa benar Rinto mati? Padahal dia sangatlah berguna." Kata seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam dikuncir twin teal dan mata merah. Memeriksa laporan pagi ini dengan sangat teliti, terlihat di wajahnya kekecewaan karna diketahui Rinto meninggal.

"Benar nyonya.. Saya juga kaget.." Kata seseorang berambut 'Maafkan saya Nona, saya tidak bisa membiarkan orang itu hidup lebih lama lagi.. Ia sudah berkhianat' pikir orang itu dalam hati.

"Kerjamu bagus, Gakuko-chan.. Kini Lenka sudah mati.. Tandanya kita tinggal menghabisi satu orang pengganggu lagi.." Kata gadis berambut hitam, dia tertawa licik. Gakuko menunduk lalu melihat gadis itu.

"Siapa itu Nona?" kata Gakuko lalu memberikan satu foto. Gakuko tersenyum, adik Rinto adalah sasaran selanjutnya?

"Dia cukup mengganggu 'kan? Selalu mendekat kepada orang yang kusayangi.. Karna sekarang Rinto tidak ada kau bisa membunuhnya." Kata Nyonya Gakuko itu lagi. Gakuko mengangguk dan memberikan salam lalu keluar.

"Main-main dulu? Sepertinya harus..." Kata Gakuko tersenyum. Ia lalu merobek foto itu, dan berjalan menuju lorong yang menghubungkannya menuju rumahnya.

-(Rumah Gakuko)-(Gakuko POV)

"Gakuko! Waktunya makan!" Kata kakakku Gakupo. Aku buru-buru melepaskan topengku dan menuju meja makan.. Kulihat Terong balado, Steak Ikan Tuna dengan Terong dan yang terakhir... Kakakku tercinta dengan pacarnya tersenyum. Yah, entah sejak kapan aku merasa cemburu dengan Luka. Kenapa tidak aku saja yang menjadi pedamping Gakupo? Aku yang mengetahuinya sejak kecil! Sementara Luka, mengambilnya dengan sangat licik.

"Enak tidak? TADI AKU MASAK BARENG LUKA LOH!" Kata Gakupo dengan semangat 100% bagiku G-A-J-E.

BUAK!

Gakupo terkena pukulan Luka yang sangat kencang dan hidung Gakupo nose blood seketika. Aku terkekeh sedikit, walau hatiku pedih.

"Oiya kudengar dari Len, nanti katanya Rinto-nii + Lenka-nee. Itu masih hidup." Kata Luka sambil memandangi HPnya.

DEG!

"UHUK! UHUK!" Kataku lumayan tersedak mendengar kabar itu. Luka dan Gakupo melihatku sambil menaikan satu alisnya.. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok!" Jawabku sambil tersenyum memaksa walau hati pedih.. No WAY! TUGASKU BERTAMBAH 2X LIPAT! Masa aku harus membunuh 3 orang sekaligus? GILA SAJAKAN?

-(Mister. S)-

"Hm... Sepertinya Dramanya akan bagus Gakuko? Aku tunggu.." Kata Mister S. Sambil membaca article koran yang mengatakan Lenka dan Rinto hidup kembali.. "MAID! BAWAKAN AKU TEH+KOPI!" Katanya berteriak.

"IYA BAWEL!" Kata Maid-nya sambil membawakan Kopi yang dicampur Teh.. _'Selera tuan aneh banget..'_ pikir Maidnya.

"Hm, aku penasaran dengan bagaimana Dramanya.." Kata Mister S lalu meminum Kopi+Tehnya.

SURRRRRRRRRRRP!

"PANAS! AMET!" Kata Mister S. Maidnya ketawa..

"MAKANYA ATI-ATI!" Kata Maidnya tertawa. '_Ah.. Sudahlah.. Ayolah Gakuko.. Buatlah Drama sebagus mungkin.._' pikir Mister S.

* * *

-(TBC)-

* * *

Rani : Bah~~ Aku ga bisa ngabulin permintaan Kito athena.. Fic ini pendek .. huhuhu.. TToTT

Rin : Oh, ayolah.. Kamu kan bikinya ngebut.. 1 hari..

Rani : Ehehe iya benar... Anyway.. Ripiu dan maaf lebih pendek dari yang kemarin..

Len : Gakuko mau ngebunuh siapa?

Rani : TAU!*Masukin pisang ke mulut Len* *ngasih jeruk ke Rin*

Rin : YATTA! ANYWAY REVIEW YA~~


	3. Chapter 3 : Will Sakurani Death?

Rani : Oh my.. I very like Len with Rin.. And I Very Like Sakurani with Riu..^^

Rin : Author kumat lagi..

Len : Bah..

Rinto : Duh, gakuko-chan cantik

BUAAK!

Lenka: Ngomong apa Rinto?

Rinto : Ampun ema Lenka..

Gakupo : Sini aku baca disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: Author ga punya Vocaloid. Oiya disini ada OCnya : Sakurani Takeuchi dan Riu . Biar ga bingung tu kukasih tau..**

Rani : Makasih Gakupo-chan*evil smile*

Gakupo : AKU BUKAN CEWWE!

Rani : Aiai.. Ga yakin.. Readers.. Silahkan baca dan jangan lupa review..OKEH!Oiya! Maaf telat update.. TT_TT

* * *

**What the?**

**chapter 3: Sakurani will death?**

* * *

(**Len POV)**

* * *

Aku dan Rin hanya memandang kamar jenazah.. Perasaan takut menghantui.. Masuk atau tidak ya? Menakutkan sih.. Aku menengok melihat Riu yang sedang memandang Sakurani yang sejak tadi pingsan.. Ah, tak usah pikirkan mereka.. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan.. Aku menengok Rin yang sedari tadi diam. Sepertinya dia menginginkan sesuatu..

"Rin? Kau ingin sesuatu?" Kataku yang melihat Rin.. Rin memandangiku.. Emang dia mau apa sih?

"Aku mau.." Kata Rin terputus.

"Mau apa?" Kataku penasaran.

"OREO RASA JERUK!" Kata Rin dengan puppy eyes dan efek bling-bling.

**GEDUBRAK!**

Ya ampun Rin.. Kukira kamu pengen kakakmu balik ke tubuhnya lagi. Ternyata.. Kamu malah pengen oreo rasa jeruk.. Aku hanya menjedukan kepalaku ke tembok.

"Aw.. Len? Kamu ga papa?" Kata Rin dengan muka polos, cengo, dan satu lagi **merasa kagak bersalah sama sekali**. Aku hanya menggeleng dan melakukan hand bang..

"Ah ya.. Aku mau nanya nih kalian lihat Rinto?" Kata seseorang bangkit dari kuburnya(?). Eh? Maksudnya bangkit dari pingsannya. Aku melihat seorang gadis mempunyai rambut hitam dan mata azure alias Sakurani. Kami lalu melirik kamar mayat.. Sakuranipun memasuki kamar mayat.

"Riu, kagak diikutin tu?" Kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar mayat. Aku melihat Riu sedang mengutak-utik HPnya.. Matanya terbelalak kaget..

"Ha? Masa sih? Alice katanya kagak konser lagi di Jepang! KAGAK MAU!" Kata Riu menatap HPnya dengan tatapan horor dan mistis (?).

**GUBRAK!**

Aku pingsan di tempat. Rin ngeliatin aku dengan kebingungan.. Riu melihat HPnya masih dengan tatapan serius.

"Hm..? Len kamu kenapa?" Kata Riu melihatku dengan tersenyum kecil. Ia memasukan HPnya ke saku.. Terlihat wajahnya pucat pasi. Ada apa sebenarnya? Riupun memasuki ruangan mayat..

**POK!**

Rin menepuk punggungku. Aku menengok dan melihat Rin tersenyum dengan tatapan -bagaimana-kalau-kita-ikut-masuk?-. Aku menggangguk dan menggengam tangan Rin. Kami-pun masuk ke dalam ruangan mayat...

"RINTO! HYAAAAAAAAAA!" Kata seseorang dengan suara nyaring banget.. Alias.. Kakakku yang berada ditubuh orang lain.. Glek... Aku melihat pertandingan waras-waras kagak.

"HUWAA! BADANKU!" Kata seorang lelaki yang berteriak histeris. Aku melihatnya dan dia berada ditubuh Rinto.

**KYUUUT!**

Rin memengang bajuku dengan erat. Aku melihat muka Rin pucat pasi.. Aku melihat Riu sedang melihat pertandingan kekerasan antara Rinto dan Lenka.

"Sakurani-chan? Kau tak apa?" Kata Rin melihat Sakurani yang mukanya memucat sambil melihat HPnya. Sakurani yang melihat itu tersenyum dengan muka memucat. Senyumannya seperti menyimpan sebuah rahasia.

"Ah, tidak Rin.. Ma, maaf.." Kata Sakurani agak gugup. Ia melihat Rinto dengan sangat sedih.

"UWAAAAAAA! AMPUN LENKA!" Kata Rinto.

"Hoi, udahan woi.. Bawel amet pacarmu Rinto!" Kata seseorang memasuki tubuh kakakku. Ia tersenyum kecil dan melirik Sakurani.. Rinto dan Lenka berhenti sejenak.

"Ah.. Lily-sama.." Kata Rinto yang membungkukan badannya.. Rinto tersenyum tapi wajahnya menampakan rasa khawatir. Orang yang dipanggil Lily-chan tersenyum kecil. Ia mendekat kepada Rinto dan membisikan sesuatu..

* * *

**(Rinto POV)**

* * *

Lily Zatsune.. Adik dari Zatsune Miku.. Dia adalah orang yang menjadi orang kedua yang memerintahkanku. Aku harus menghormati dia di manapun.. Kalau tidak orang lain akan menjadi korban. Lily mendekatiku dan berbisik padaku.

"_Adikmu akan mati sebentar lagi.. Oleh Gakuko-chan_." Aku yang mendengarnya langsung kaget. Aku melihat ke arah Sakurani.. Kulihat wajahnya memucat dan entah kenapa tatapan matanya kosong. Aku menggangguk dan menepuk pundak Lenka..

**BUAK!**

"I... I... Itt.. Ittai~~" Kataku yang mendapat tonjokan dari Lenka..

"KAU MAU APA SENTUH AKU?" Kata Lenka kaya iblis baru saja marah.. Huwa.. Mengerikan..

"Lenka! Aku sedang serius!" Kataku menatapnya serius. Aku kesal dengan Gakuko-chan yang menyerangku dari belakang.. Gah! Bisa saja sebenarnya kubunuh tu anak! Dan lagi dia mengincar adikku? Awas saja kalau berani!

"Ah ya.. Kakak aku pergi dulu ya.. Jaa nee~ Rin, Len, Riu-kun!" Kata Sakurani sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlari..

"SAKURANI!" Kataku ingin mengejar tapi.. Lenka menarikku.. AH! LENKA IS TIME GASWAT YOU KNOW? Aku menatap Lenka dengan tatapan -_LEPASKAN-AKU!_-

"TRUS KAMU MAU NGOMONG APA TADI!" Kata Lenka menarik rambutku.. Gila.. SAKIT!

"Aku ingin bilang SAKURANI DALAM KEADAAN GASWAT! JANGAN TARIK RAMBUTKU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kataku kesakitan luar biasa dengan tarikan dari Lenka. SUMPAH SAKIT!

"Hoo.. Maaf deh.." Kata Lenka dengan datar. "Trus Sakurani-chan kemana?" Hening sejenak..

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

**6**

**7**

**8**

**9**

**10**

****"OH IYA! TADI DIA KAN PERGI! BAKA!" Kataku nendang Lenka ke lautan(?). Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku kehilangan jejaknya!

"Kita ke rumahmu saja!" Kata Lenka yang menarik aku, Len, Lily, dan gadis yang belum diketahui namanya. "Riu bareng Rin ya!" Karna kebetulan Riu membawa mobilnya sendiri.

"HAI!" Kata Rin reflek. Lalu kami masuk ke dalam mobil.

* * *

**(Sakurani POV)**

* * *

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah. Aku membuka SMS yang membuatku agak mual? Baiklah.. Bagaimanapun caranya besok aku harus menemui Gakuko-chan? Ia bilang kasus kali ini penting sekali sampai-sampai aku harus ikut?

Sms dari Gakuko-chan:

.

.

.

**From : Gakuko the killer lady..**

**to : Sukuran no killer lady.**

**Sakurani-chan? Besok kau ikut dalam pemburuan ya? Penting loh! Biarpun kamu cuma ngelihat doang.. Ikut ya? Jaa ne~**

.

.

Ya? Aku tidak bisa menolaknya 'kan? Kan aku hanya melihat bukan melakukan hal itu.. Akupun sampai dirumah dan mengambil roti dan memakannya.. Kulihat kami (Rinto dan aku) mendapati sebuah surat.

"Huh? Dari siapa?" Kataku sambil membuka surat itu.

**SREET!**

Rotiku jatuh menuju lantai.. Mataku terbelalak kaget melihat isi dari surat itu.. Aku menyimpan surat ini disakuku.. Akupun melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri. Tidak ada orang.. Baguslah jadi surat itu tidak terbaca. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahiku.. Dengan terpaksa.. Aku harus melakukan pembelaan.. Akupun berjalan menuju kamarku dan mengunci pintunya.

"Hihihi.. Pembunuhan dimulai.." Kata seseorang di dekat jendela..

**ZREET!**

Dia membungkam mulutku dan mengunci tanganku.. Terlihat senyuman licik diwajahnya.. Air mataku mengalir deras.. Seseorang! Tolonglah aku! Dia menusuk jantungku dan melukai badanku.. Sungguh ini perih sekali..

* * *

**(Len POV)**

* * *

Baiklah aku merasa aneh disini.. Entah ya? Rasanya.. Aku dan Rin harus ikut pada mereka (Riu, Rinto, 1 gadis tidak dikenal, Lenka dan Lily). Aku sudah diseret-seret oleh Rinto dan Lenka. Ugh... Yang bikin kesal.. Riu yang menaiki mobilnya sendiri bareng Rin! GYAAAA! KAGAK TERIMA!

"Et dah! Aku pindah ya?" Kataku pada Lenka. Lenka menengok dan memberikan death glare.. Ok? GA JADI! Huu.. Padahal aku mau bareng Rin-chan.. KEJEM!

"Hem.. Kalau begini.. Kita harus datengin Miku dulu.." Kata Lily yang berada di tubuh kakakku.

"Aku?" Kata seseorang yang berada ditubuh Rinto. Kami semua menengok ke arahnya kecuali Rinto yang sedang menyetir.

"Ah! Namaku Hatsune Miku!" Katanya lagi. Lily memandang gadis itu lalu menghembuskan napasnya.

**CKITTTT!**

"MAMIH ADA KECOA!" Kata Lenka latah karna mobil berenti mendadak.

"APAA! NO WAY!" Jerit Miku meluk Lenka.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TIDAK-TIDAK!" Kata Lily memeluk Rinto sang supir dan terjadilah kegiatan jerit beruntun. Ok.. Ni anak semuanya pada takut kecoa.. Aku hanya natep mereka semua.. Aku menghela napas.

"Masih beruntung ada cacing-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kata gadis-gadis keluar dari mobil.. Aku salah ya bilang ada cacing. Rinto natep aku dengan sinis.

"Lu kira ini kebun binatang apa? KAGAK ADA CACING!" Kata Rinto kesel. Maaf deh bang... Kata-kata ane juga terputus tadi..

"Baiklah lebih baik kita langsung menuju rumahku.." Kata Rinto menarik (baca: Menyeret) ku paksa. Aku melihat 3 orang yang tadi tereak-tereak gaje dan Riu setra Rin.. Kami memasuki rumah Rinto dan mendapati sebuah surat.. Rinto yang pertama membaca surat itu langsung kaget. Ia langsung berlari dan menuju ke arah lantai dua..

"BUKA PINTUNYA!" Teriak Rinto.. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

BRAAK!

Aku melihat darah banyak bertebaran.. Dan beberapa tulisan ditembok.. "Will YOU KILL HER?" dari darah. Rinto memandang geram..

"Kau.. Kubunuh kau.." Kata Rinto lalu memeluk seorang gadis yang mukanya sudah pucat pasi.

"Rinto-nii.." Kudengar sedikit suara dari gadis itu.. "Carilah gadis it...

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

"Surrp.." Seseorang sedang meminum teh plus kopinya.. "Kayaknya aku harus ikut dari sini ya?"

"Itu sih suka-suka kamu JELEK!" Kata Maidnya.. Yah, kita sedang berada di markas mister S.. Mister. S memandang pembantunya yang rada-rada tidak patuh dengannya..

"Luka-san.. Kamu memang begitu.. Tapi sepertinya aku harus bertindak disini.." Kata Mister S sambil meletakan cangkir teh+Kopinya.. "Bawakan lagi.."

"NIH!" Kata Luka sambil menaruhnya di mejanya.. Saat Mister S meminumnya..

**1**

**2**

**3**

"PEDAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS! KAU TAMBAHIN APA SEKARANG!" Kata Mister S mencari air.. Luka hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tambahin jahe, merica, sama cabe.." Kata Luka datar disertai senyum jahil.

"EDAN! LO NIAT KAGAK SIH!" Kata Mister S kepedesan ralat kepedesan banget. "KEJEM BANGET SAMA MAJIKAN!" Mister S. langsung menuju dapur.. Biar bisa meminum air yang kira-kira bikin dia lega.. Di dapur..

"Akhirnya ada air juga.." Kata Mister S sambil mengambil gelas di meja makan dan mengambil air di dispenser. Luka yang ngeliat terbelalak kaget.

"TUAN! ITU!" Kata Luka terputus melihat tuannya meminum air itu sampe abis..

"BAAAAAAAAH! APALAGI INI!" Kata Mister S guling-guling sambil mengang tenggorokan.  
"Itu Spiritus.." Kata Luka sambil khawatir dengan tuannya. Ok? Luka memang sudah keterlaluan..

"Ya sudah deh! Aku mau ke kamar dulu buat ngebantuin Mereka!" Kata Mister S masih kepedesan.. Luka hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan membantumu.. Mister S." Kata Luka walau tidak terdengar oleh Mister S.

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Rani : Ga pake bacot lagi.. Kita bales Ripiu!  
Rin : Nee.. Maaf telat update ya?

Rani : Maklum Fic kebanyakan..

Len : Balesan Ripiu..

* * *

**Yuu Zai-baka** :

Nande? Wahaha maaf ya saya masih bingung..

Benarkah kocak? Ya ampun.. Padahal rencana bikin horor loh!

Makasih Ripiunya!

Keep review ya?

* * *

**Mifune Haruka**:  
Etto... Maaf ga bisa update kilat ya?

Typonya yang mana*DUAAR* And makasih Ripiunya!

Keep review ya?

* * *

**Miharu mikan** :  
Nyaah~ Makasih Ripiunya..^^ Keep review?

* * *

Rani : Keep or delete?

Rin : Review please? Keep or..

Len : Delete this story? Review please!


End file.
